The Australian Elite (Season 1)
Cast Contestants (Ages stated are at start of contest) Judges * Elle Macpherson * Alex Perry * Jenny Ivers Other cast members * Nicole Trunfio Episode summaries Episode 101 The twelve finalists arrive to Sydney where they will be staying over the course of the competition. They are given a catwalk lesson, and are told they will be walking in Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week for their first challenge. Kasey won the challenge with a perfect score of 10. For the week's photo shoot, the 12 finalists had to model edgy swimwear at the Sydney Harbor docks. Episode 102 The remaining eleven finalists are taught about health for a model. They must then go run a obstacle course and pose for a photo afterwards. The models are judges on their final photo. The challenge was won by Adele. For the week's photo shoot, the 11 finalists participate in a photoshoot in a crossfit gym wearing luxury sportswear. Episode 103 The models get a lesson on the importance of social media and must then in groups go out into Sydney and make an Outfit of the Day photo showcasing Ryland handbags. The challenge was won by Ambreal. At their photoshoot the models must shoot a lookbook for Alex Perry. Episode 104 The remaining ten models where giving acting lessons and then had a casting for television commercial for Telstra. The two winners to appear in the commercial were Analeigh & Jenilee. For their photoshoot the models had to create editorial B&W photos inspired by silent movies. Episode 105 The remaining models were taught about personal style and presenting as a model. For their challenge the models had to shop for an outfit that showed their own personal style, but still presented them as a working model. After they had a meeting at Elite. They were judged on their personal style and overall presentation. The winner was Ambreal. For their photoshoot the models had to wear gothic and punk outfits for a underground club editorial. Episode 106 The models received makeovers and were send of to two different castings for their challenge, a commercial line read and Jeton couture house. The casting challenge was won by For their photo shoot the models had to model in lingerie with a male model. They were told that two of them would be eliminated at panel. Episode 107 The models were challenge in a swimwear runway show. The winner of the challenge was Cody. At the photo shoot the models had to be Beach Babes. Episode 108 The remaining five models were challenged to pose in a store window. They had to stand still for an hour changing poses every 10 minutes. The challenge win was tied between Jade & Jenille. For their photo shoot the models had to wear high end designer clothing while walking large dogs. Episode 109 The remaining four models were flown to Paris where they had four different castings across the city. They were judged on their portfolio, their runway walk and their overall potential as models. The winner was Cody. For their photo shoot they would have to pose as Parisian women for a Paris editorial. They were told that only two of them would advance forward to the finale. Episode 110 The final two models met with Jenny Ivers at Elite welcoming to the agency, where only one of them would get signed for the grand prize. The models were then sent off for their Harper's Bazaar cover shoot and their six page editorial. Finally they walked the runway and The Australian Elite model was found. Results (Total and average scores on the table only reflect scores calculated from the full sets added during panel)